


The World’s Most Ridiculous New Year’s Resolution

by lesbianferrissbueller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, Crack, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Night Stands, One Shot, Quests, sort of crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianferrissbueller/pseuds/lesbianferrissbueller
Summary: “Ok," Robin rubbed her temples. "But you wanna go on a hunt for some random guy you hooked up with at a New Year’s party, just because the dick was so good?”“Yes.”Robin let her head drop against the cafe table. “I’m too hungover for this.”“It’s New Year’s, Robin. Please?" Steve pleaded. "I would do this for you.”Robin thought about it, chewing at her bottom lip. “I guess you've never really been this committed before.”“We had a connection it was mind-blowing-”“Ok, stop telling me about how good the sex was, and I’ll help you find this mystery guy.”“Deal.”“So what’s his name?’“I don’t know.”“Jesus fuck, Steve."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 253





	The World’s Most Ridiculous New Year’s Resolution

Robin knew if she checked her phone she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. It wouldn't stop buzzing though, and much as she wanted sleep, curiosity ruled out.

11:01am

January 1st, 2020

_ You have 12 missed calls from DINGUS MAXIMUS. _

Robin groaned as her phone started ringing again. She didn’t even want to open her eyes, let alone speak and process words.

But she answered her phone.

“Are you in any sort of immediate danger?” She rubbed her eyes. 

“No,” Steve sounded way too cognisant considering how drunk they’d both been the night before. “But Rob, the craziest fucking thing happened-”

She hung up on him. 

He called again not two seconds later.

“Robin, I think I’m in love.”

“You say that every week.”

“But this is different!”

“Oh my god,” Robin rolled over in her shitty dorm bed- her head hurt like a son-of-bitch. She had to get up, get dressed. Whatever weird shit Steve was on, she should be on it, too.

So what happened?

“I met this guy.” Steve was telling her as soon as she met him at their usually haunt; the cafe on the main stretch from campus proper. “Last night at the party, idk if you remember-”

“I remember you leaving me there by myself to hook up with some guy, if that's what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t give me that, you were fully making out with that sorority chick.”

“If I’m some repressed white girl’s gateway to lesbianism then so be it.”

“Point is, this guy. Robin,” Steve took a dramatic pause, spreading out his hands in front of them. “I think I’m in love. He- he’s- he was  _ amazing _ . Amazing! Like, holy shit.”

“Gross. Continue.” 

“I have to find him.”

“What? Steve-”

“I’m serious! I wanna find him. And if it was just a hookup that’s fine, but if I could lock down that kind of action-”

“God, you’re such a fucking hoe.”

“You said if you called me that it would contrubute to the hypersexualization of gay and bisexual men.” Steve pointed at her, proud of the socially conscious phrase he’d managed to regurgitate. 

“Ok, but you wanna go on a hunt for some guy you hooked up with at a New Year’s party, just because the dick was so good?”

“Yes.”

Robin let her head drop against the cafe table. “I’m too hungover for this.”

“It’s New Year’s, Robin. Please? I would do this for you.”

Robin thought about it, chewing at her bottom lip. “I guess you've never really been this committed before.”

“We had a  _ connection  _ it was  _ mind-blowing- _ ”

“Ok, stop telling me about how good the sex was, and I’ll help you find this mystery guy.”

“Deal.”

“So what’s his name?’

“I don’t know.”

“Jesus fuck, Steve. How in the  _ hell _ are we supposed to find this guy, if all you know about him was that he’s great in bed?”

Steve grinned. He’d clearly thought this out. “We call Tina.”

Robin, less hungover and more caffeinated, and Steve, chipper and determined, left to walk back towards the dorms. 

They got to Tina’s room. 

Robin knocked once before the door was thrown open and Tina appeared, half dressed and haggard.

“Hey guys, has either of you seen my juul?” She looked between them. 

The room behind Tina was absolutely destroyed. Steve must have left before it got super crazy, and Robin probably blacked out at least a little, so neither remembered specific ridiculous details, like the champagne bottle in the fishbowl (the fish was nowhere to be found) and the literal headless mannequin lying on the floor. 

“We haven't, sorry T. Hey,” Steve started before she could lose interest. “Do you maybe remember a guy that was here last night?”

“Steve’s made it his New Year's resolution to find a guy he hooked up with.” Robin explained.

“I might know him.” Tina leaned against the door jam. “What guy?”

“He’s like, maybe my height.” Steve put up a hand to illustrate. “Blonde hair, blue eyes.”

“Great at sex,” Robin added helpfully. 

Tina scrunched up her nose. “Dunno. I blacked out kinda hard. You know who might know, though,” Tina leaned back to yell into the apartment. “BABE?”

“YEAH?” Came a guy’s voice. 

“DO YOU REMEMBER A GUY WHO WAS HERE LAST NIGHT?”

Tina’s boyfriend walked into the room, wearing only a cheap plastic ‘hawaiian’ luau skirt. 

He burped. “What guy?”

“Steve’s height, blonde hair, blue eyes. Great at sex.”’

“I think I know who you’re talking about, but I don't know his name. I think he’s friends with Makenzie, though.”

Tina turned back to Robin and Steve. “Go ask Mackenzie. She added to her story from the library like ten minutes ago.”

“Great, thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” Tina smiled. “Good luck.”

“We’ll need it,” Robin sighed as Steve took off back down the hall. 

“And tell me if you see my juul!” 

The only people in the entire library were selling back textbooks, so all they had to do was walk down the line of people at the register before they found Makenzie.

“Steve, hey!” She grinned at him. “And Robin! Didn’t expect you to be functional today.”

“I’m not.” Robin smiled ruefully. “We’re on a bit of a quest.”

“Ooh! Sounds fun. What’s the quest?”

“Steve thinks he met the love of his life last night but can’t remember his name.”

“Tina said you were maybe friends.” Steve added.

“Describe him to me.” Mackenzie hoisted her grip higher on the books in her hands. 

“My height, blonde hair, blue eyes. Great at sex.”

“Oh!” Mackenzie’s eyes lit up. “I  _ do _ know who you’re talking about! But we’re not really friends, my roommate - you guys know Kade? Anyway, Kade’s his dealer.”

“Great! What’s his name, where can we find him?” Steve was ecstatic.

“God, I don’t know. I’m sorry. You could ask Kade, though. He’s usually getting toasted on the lawn in front of the sciences building at this time of day.”

“Great, thank you!” Steve grabbed Robin’s arm, already running for the library stairs. 

“Good luck!” Mackenzie called after them. 

“Thank you!” They both called back.

“Steve, this is getting ridiculous.” Robin tried as they walked halfway across campus- why hadn’t they just called an uber?- towards the Sciences building.

“Maybe, but we’re also getting close. I can feel it, you know?”

They spent a couple minutes scanning the lawn before Robin pointed to a guy in a pink hoodie and a cloud of smoke. “That’s gotta be him.”

Steve practically sprinted over. 

“Are you Kade? Mackenzie’s roommate?” He called.

“Sure am.” Kade blinked at them very slowly. “You looking for some bud?”

“No. Wait, maybe. But actually, she said you know a guy we’re looking for.”

“Does he owe you money?” The guy took a hit off his expertly rolled joint. 

“No, we just really need to find him.”

“Describe him.” Kade crossed his legs on the grass. 

“About my height, blonde hair, blue eyes. Great at sex.”

“I know who you’re talking about.” Kade nodded slowly. 

Steve looked relieved. “Fantastic. What’s his name? Where can we find him?   
“... I don’t remember.”

“Of course.” Robin half laughed. 

“I remember the hair.” Kade mused. “Great hair. But that’s all I got. Really, like, golden curls, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said defeatedly. “I know.”

“Hey!” Came a voice.

They all three turned.

A girl with a shaved head had called to them from where she was sat in another girl's lap, an empty pizza box next to them on the lawn, a few paces away.

“Are you talking about Billy Hargrove?” She asked.

Steve lit up, standing back up. “Are we?”

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, great at sex?” She called again.

“That’s him.” Robin answered.

“Do you know like his number or anything?” Steve tried

“He pretty much only uses snapchat, and he deleted it last week. Social media cleanse. But I know where he lives!”

“Where?”

The girl laughed. “He’s in the East Main dorms. Third floor.”

“Thank you!” Steve called. “Seriously, you have no idea.”

“Sure thing! Good luck!” 

Steve did call an uber to get them all the way to east campus. Robin made him. The sun had started setting, but Steve was only getting more determined. 

“This has got to be the world’s most ridiculous New Year’s resolution,” Robin panted as they made their way up three unforgiving flights of stairs in the East Main dorms. 

“Thank you for coming with.” Steve told her. 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Dunno. I guess it’s kinda dumb, the whole, hunting down a specific guy thing. But it really seemed special, you know? Like maybe it could actually be something. Even before we hooked up, we were talking, and he seemed really cool. I really liked him.”

“We’ll find him.” Robin hauled herself up the last few stairs. They spent maybe fifteen minutes just knocking on doors until someone knew which room he was in- 162. Steve found the door in less than a minute, but hesitated at the door. 

“You got this, big guy.” Robin told him. “Get the boy.”

“Ok.” 

Steve knocked.

But the anticipated blonde-haired blue-eyed great-at-sex boy didn’t answer. Instead, a guy with short cropped black hair tucked under a beanie answered. 

“Hey, can I help you?’ The guy said.

“Maybe, uh, we’re looking for Billy Hargrove?” Steve asked, still a little hopeful.

“Oh yeah, Billy.” The guy nodded. “Yeah, you know he actually moved out last month.”

“Do you know where to?” Robin asked, nearly as invested a Steve by this point.

“Nah, sorry man.” The guy looked apologetic too. “Wish I could help.”

“You’re fine. Thanks anyway.” Robin smiled. 

The door closed. 

Steve leaned back against the hallway wall.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“It’s ok Steve, least you got to sleep with him.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I just really wanted to sleep with him  _ again _ . You know we came all this way, and I mean I made you tag along.’

Robin leaned her head on his shoulder. “I had fun. Or as much fun as you can have being hungover. You could just ask everyone you know if they know him for the foreseeable future.”

“I guess.”

“It’ll be ok. Really.”

“Yeah, I know.”

She moved her head to look up at him. “Happy New Years.”

“Yeah, Happy New Years.” He smiled back. 

They went back to Steve’s apartment to play Mario Kart until they both fell asleep. 

Steve thought maybe it was ok they didn't find this Billy Hargrove guy. Sometimes it would be nice to have a perfect memory, the best one night stand of his life. He just wished it didn't have to be one night. 

The next morning he and Robin went somewhere new to get coffee, Robin was still trying to cheer him up. He probably wouldn't have been so sad if he hadn't put so much energy into looking for the guy yesterday. Why did he have to get so crazy about things like this?

“Hey, it’s not a bad quality.” Robin reassured him.

“Isn’t it? I just get my heart broken all the fucking time.” 

“I can help anyone who's next.” They heard the barista say. 

Steve turned away from Robin to order and-

It was him. Blonde curls pulled back, a couple stray ones falling from an impossibly casual bun. Blue eyes. Like seawater, tinted green and crystal clear. Ridiculously athletic. Steve could remember what his skin felt like pressed against his own.

A nametag-  _ Billy _ .

Steve stalled out. Of course. Of fucking course this guy would be a barista at some random campus cafe and they’d spend all of yesterday looking for him and give up entirely, only for him to be coincidentally  _ here _ . 

Billy looked up from the registrar and caught Steve’s gaze, smiled a little. 

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Billy said- his voice was even prettier than Steve remembered; low, almost musical. Like honey.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve managed to say.

There was a pause.

“Well help me out here.” Billy leaned forward a little, still smiling. “We have a class together, oooor, we go to the same gym. No, that’s not it.” Then, Billy snapped his fingers, looking back at Steve. “I know. You’re Pretty Boy. From the New Year’s party.”

“‘Pretty Boy’?” Steve smiled, he couldn't help it.   
“Yeah,” Billy smiled, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly. “I never caught your name, so that’s what I’ve been calling you in my head.”

“It’s Steve. My name. Steve Harrington.” Steve tripped out. 

“Pleasure to re-meet you, Steve Harrington.”

“Oh! I know this guy.” Robin piped up from just behind Steve. “We have criminal psych together.”

“Oh yeah,” Billy laughed a little. “Robin, right?”

Steve turned around. “You know him and you didn’t tell me? How many fucking people did we have to talk to?”

“He’s literally in my phone as “blonde guy from CP’-” Robin defended herself. 

“Wait, have you been trying to hunt me down or something?” Billy cut in.

“Uh-” Steve thought maybe this was the end of the line.

“You hook up with a random guy at a party and send the next two days looking for him?” Billy asked. 

“It was only one day, really.” Why did Steve keep talking? What help was it to keep talking?

“That's some serious stalker shit.” Billy said.

Steve thought this really was it, all was lost. The super-hot, good-at-sex Billy Hargrove, was here, right here, and Steve had fucked the whole thing up probably.

Then Billy smiled. “I can dig it. Come back in an hour, I’ll be off work.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure.”

Billy took Steve and Robin’s orders, easy, casual, endlessly charming. 

“So, uh,” Steve started after he’d paid. “See you in an hour?”

Billy smiled, devilish, perfect. 

“See you in an hour, Steve Harrington.” He winked. 

  
  



End file.
